Motherfuckin' Miracles
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: They had been together for several years and he couldn't imagine life without him anyways, so he might as well ask... Besides, Karbro threatened to kick his clown ass if he didn't grow a pair and go through with it... Humanstuck


Disclaimer: Nope.

Uh, yea, so, uh, fair warning? The point of view is kinda weird… anyways, Humanstuck.

* * *

You two had been together as boyfriends for several years now, even longer as bros, but still you guessed it was normal to be nervous, you asked Karbro about it, but he just threatened to hunt you down and kill your stupid clown ass if you didn't go through with it… you still can't believe a high as a kite motherfucker like yourself has landed the miracle that is him… you know some people disapprove of the relationship you two have, Vriska in particular is rather loud about her objections… you know that she's tried pretty much every argument against you to him, especially the amount of weed you smoke, but she doesn't have shit because you're not breaking any laws, you have it legally for your severe spilt personality disorder, and thankfully he understands and has always accepted you for all your flaws and faults from the weed to the clown makeup you wear to hide the scars across your face from a fight… maybe you don't deserve him, but you can't really picture being without him, it took a major event in the summer before your sophomore year, his freshman year, for you to finally realize how much he really meant to you… it had been horrible, even to this day nobody other than himself and maybe one or two others knows what happened… he doesn't like to talk about, it still causes him a lot of pain, but he still continues to push on and not let it hold him back if he can help it, sometimes though, you still find him curled up in a ball, early in the morning when he thinks you'll be asleep, crying silently for what he's lost…

You aren't really sure when it happened, but you'd bet it was that last day of school his eighth year, that was the last time anyone had heard or see him, or even heard anything about him until he arrived at the front of the high school on the first day of the new school year, being pushed around by his older brother, Rufioh, and while it had certainly been a shock to everyone to see that the younger boys legs now stopped just above where his knees had once been, and it had been painful to see how badly he had been affected by the turn of events, you had really just been thankful that he hadn't disappeared from your life permanently… it hadn't taken long for everyone to accept this change and begin to treat the boy as though nothing had changed, something that he is still grateful for and has expressed how much it helped him move on numerous times… it was that overwhelming sense of relief that had hit you when you had finally seen the younger boy after months of crippling heartache, but not knowing why, that made it clear to you your feelings, realization had hit you in that moment, and suddenly you understood that all the seemingly random tears you had shed that summer had been because you couldn't live without this shy stuttering ball of pure sunshine in your life… it had taken some time, weed, and several "pep talks" from Karkat and Nepeta to convince you to finally tell the Taurus how you felt, he had turned a flaming red when you kissed him, and it took him a minute to reciprocate, but, _Damn_, that boy could kiss, he put motherfuckin' miracles to shame with his lips.

They had been together ever since; through high school, college, and a variety of seemingly impossible obstacles, so this seemed like the logical next step, and while all their friends told him he had nothing to fear, he was still terrified that this was going to end up costing him more than he could ever stand to lose, he couldn't fathom not having the Latino in his life, he couldn't picture life without him, he just wouldn't last without him… so here he was, throwing his boyfriend a birthday party at a friend of theirs bar, and everybody had readily agreed to attend, and while he didn't have a real, physical, gift for the ball of light in his dark life, he had nervous hope that what he had planned would mean to the Taurus what it would mean to the Capricorn if things turned out the way he desperately hoped it would…

Taking to the center of the small stage to face his friends and the love of his life he took a deep breath and sent a small smile of thanks to all the encouraging looks he was getting from all their friends that were privy to his surprise for the chocolate eyed boy,

"So, I wrote this motherfuckin' song for my miracle, so here it goes…"

"Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two…"

He could see the bright blush stretching across the boy's face, as well as the pure genuine smile that radiated the purest form of love and happiness to ever exist, so far so good, so here it goes, the thing that could either break him or erase every negative thing to have ever happened to him in his life with the most miraculous of motherfuckin' miracles, so hopping off the stage to stand in front of his personal miracle and taking one last deep breath he reached in his pocket to retrieve the ring and dropped down on his knee in front of the wide-eyed and frozen in shock younger male

"Tavros, you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me, you _are_ my motherfuckin' miracle, I couldn't imagine life without you, I need you, I doubt I'd even still be around today if it wasn't for you, I would've gone crazy a long time ago, life without you just wouldn't be worth living, not even for all the Faygo in the world, so would you, Tavros Nitram, do me the honours of being the biggest motherfuckin' miracle in my life, forever, and marry me?"

He couldn't believe this was happening, no way, not to him. The whole room was silent waiting for his response, but there's no way that Gamzee Makara could be proposing to… him… he wasn't worth the Capricorn's love, he could never compare, but, but maybe one day he could believe it, maybe one day he could see what his love saw in him, he was slowly starting to believe all those childish stories, and that all the world was made of faith, trust, and pixie dust… letting the tears that had been building in his eyes fall, he flung himself into the arms of his lover, who just barely caught him in surprise, knocking the violet eyed boy on to his back as he cradled the smaller male in his arms, he connected their lips in the most loving and passionate kiss the lanky male had ever had as cheers erupted around the room from their friends,

"I take that as a motherfuckin' yes?" Gamzee chuckled breathlessly, smiling softly up at the teary but just as happy male atop him,

"Forever, me and you. Us, together, is what lets me believe that, all the world really is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust. It makes motherfuckin' miracles." Tavros smiled softly in return curling into his lover, fiancé's, chest as the taller lifted them both up off the ground to be surrounded by their friends smiles and congratulations, between that, Rufioh's fawning over Tavros and his younger brothers engagement, Kurloz's genuine smile of mute pride for the younger Makara brother, and his Miracle of a fiancé's lovely smile that was lighting up the room with love and happiness, life really was full of motherfuckin' miracles…

* * *

I didn't expect it to be this long… obviously this whole thing was inspired by _Perfect Two_ by Auburn, however, I also snuck in some _Peter Pan_ for Tavros

Motherfuckin' miracles, bros! Honk! }:o)


End file.
